Moments Like This
by lavita.pazza
Summary: Little drabbles of Felicity's pregnancy.
1. Morning Sickness

She quietly got out of the bed, her hand covering her mouth. Oliver was sleeping contently that she had to put her pregnancy pillow in place of her to not wake him up. He opened his blue eyes to look over at the nest she had made up while the bathroom door closed louder than she expected. A gut wrenching hurl escaped from her mouth. The door opened as Oliver squinted, looking over at his wife, whose hair fell in front of her face. A gentle hand placed on her back, as he removed the tie off the counter, and put her hair in a messy bun. Felicity jumped, as tears spilled out of her eyes. She hated, HATED vomiting, especially in front of Oliver.

"Damn you Ollie!" She cried out, resting her back on his warm chest. He reached for the clean face cloth in the tub, and rinsed it out with cold water. He rang it out, then handed it to Felicity. She wiped around her mouth, as her stomach began to turn. "Oh no." She whimpered, hurling herself into the toilet. Oliver was right there, as helpless as he was, he rubbed her back, wiped her forehead, and gave her a cup of water.

"Have you been through this before?"

"No. Diggle warned me and as helpless as I feel, he gave me some hints on how I can be useful." He kissed her forehead, as she relaxed back onto his warm chest. She wanted nothing but to curl up into him back in bed. "Plus, I wasn't there for Samantha when she was pregnant with William and I want to be as involved as I can be."

"Oliver, I appreciate that."

"Ginger candy?" Oliver snuck one out of his pocket, and unwrapped it. Felicity quickly placed it in her mouth, as nothing could staunch the nausea.

"I am so thankful for these." Felicity replied, as she let Oliver pull her hair down to play with it. "They are the only thing that can staunch the nausea." She chuckled, "We should buy stock in this company!"

"Felicity, dear. How about we get some rest, and we can think about buying stock in this company in the morning, okay?" He kissed her forehead as he picked her up bridal style and gently placed her in the bed. Felicity kissed his lips as he tucked her in, and he placed himself right next to her.

"I want a hospital birth, with doctors."

"Felicity-"

"And an epidural."

'Dear."

"I want all the drugs. I don't wanna feel anything, I want the baby to come right out, like a slip and slide."

"If we want our child safe-"

"Yeah yeah I know. But is an epidural is out of the equation?"

"Just close your eyes." Oliver placed his hand over her soft belly, his beard rested against her neck. She was chewing the ginger candy, as his breathing pulled her into a soft slumber.

In this moment, Oliver had everything he ever dreamed of. The security of their home, a child, and his soulmate, Felicity. Nothing could disturb their happiness.


	2. Clothes

Oliver stepped out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around his waist as a he wiped his head dry. He found clothe strung around the room and a very angry Felicity on the bed looking defeated. Her hands entwined with her hair as she took a deep sigh.

"How is my CEO of Smoak Industries?" He bent down to kiss her forehead as he went over to his tower to put his underwear on.

"I can't find any clothes that fit. Like my favorite skirt doesn't fit me anymore. I don't even understand it! How can a fetus grow so big in one night that I don't even fit in my clothes?" She stood up, as she walked back to the closet. She pulled out a few of her button ups, put them on for Oliver to see, but yet she couldn't comfortably button them up. "See what I mean?!" Frustrated Felicity put her head against an almost fully clothed Oliver.

"You have a nice pair of leggings, do you have a flowy blouse?" Oliver of course was dumb and should not have answered that question. He was almost immediately slapped across the face. Tears streamed down her face, as red as her cheeks were she sobbed. "My dear," He kissed her forehead. He went into his tower, and pulled out a bag, he handed it to Felicity.

"What is this?" Felicity took the bag and with a grin, she pulled out some clothes.

"Diggle gave us some of Lyla's old maternity clothes, In case of emergency, of course." He winked, as Felicity put on a nice black skirt with a floral shirt. A little big, but Felicity felt really good about it.

"How are we going to hide this from the team?"

"Aren't you past the first semester?" Oliver asked, wrapping his arms around her. His hands placed delicately on her baby bump.

"I mean we could tell them."

"Dear, have you thought about telling the team in case something happens to you?" Felicity must not have thought that.

"Would that mean you could get me mint chip at work?" Her eyes glistened, as Oliver very much chuckled.

"That means no more hiding the pregnancy cravings." Oliver smiles as he kisses her forehead. He watched her get dressed.

"A little more laid back than I like to wear but it works. Plus it hides the baby bump just a little bit." She said, as Oliver took her hand. He took her towards their cars and went to the Arrowcave.

* * *

The two knew better than to take the same car and enter at the same time. It was too risky. Felicity was the first one in, lights turning on as she walked through the hall. The cellar of Verdant became a home away from home. Felicity took a ginger candy out from her pocket, unwrapped it and placed it in her mouth. She turned her computers on, as she heard Oliver walk inside. He smiled at her, and went to his gym. Rene followed behind, then Dina, and Diggle. Each of them did their own thing.

"Guys come here." Felicity said, as the group came closer. She reached her hand out to Oliver.

"We have an announcement."

"We are not teaming back up with SCPD. That was a joke. No offense."

"None taken."

"No no." Felicity was annoyed, so she reached into her purse and pulled out last weeks handed it to Diggle, who smiled.

"I already knew."

"Yeah but it was easier to hand the sonogram to you than it is to hand it to Rene." Felicity blushed, as Oliver held her close.

"You're pregnant?" Dinah smiled, as she walked towards Felicity and hugged her. Her hands immediately went down to Felicity's baby bump.

"Congrats man." Rene shook Oliver's hand. The rest of the day ended with much praise and little action.

* * *

Authors Note: would you guys like to see a little action, or would you like more fluffy drabbles?

Thanks!


	3. Movement

"Oliver they are going to the corner of Fifth and Park Ave." Felicity's fingers were vigorously typing to keep up with this high speed chase. She could hear the turn of the engines as they sped up, gunshots, all the norm but it was more stressful. She was carrying the green arrow's baby.

"Oliver?" Nothing. Nothing on the other side of the com. Her nerves getting to the best of her. Flutters, she began to feel flutters in her abdomen. Little baby kicks. It was the first time she has ever felt this. She lost her train of thought, as she smiled behind the computer.

"Overwatch he's getting away." Felicity's hand was on her abdomen. A little gasp came out of her mouth. "Overwatch are you okay?" Oliver's voice was concerned. His wife was four months pregnant, and he was consistently concerned over her. "FELICITY?" The yell in her com made her break from her trance.

"Sorry I-I got distracted. I think the baby was kicking." Felicity stated, her voice was slightly concerned, as she vigorously typed on the computer. "But that doesn't matter anymore. He is going down Central Ave. Quickly." Felicity continued to type with one hand as she kept the other on her baby bump.

"Easy there mama. Ya know I think I should call you Queenie. But if I call you that in public, then maybe everyone would know that Oliver was my baby daddy."

"Felicity! Focus!" Oliver barked at her, she jumped, as she lost her train of thought. The mission was finished when the guy Oliver, Rene and Dinah were tracking was in SCPD custody.

* * *

Felicity was munching on an almost empty mint chip ice cream. She was walking contently, she figured that it would be better to walk the extra calories off than sitting down. She heard the doors open as she looked back. It was an angry Oliver.

"Ollie, what's wrong?"

"You got distracted!" Oliver said, nearly slamming his quiver and bow on the table. "Plus I missed our child's first kick."

"Oliver, there will be plenty more baby kicks. Trust me. I don't think I'll stay this little forever." Felicity was trying to defuse the situation, as she had never seen Oliver this upset over something. What was it? She put a spoonful of mint chip in her mouth, as she watched Oliver fume.

"But I missed the first one!"

"Is that what you are so upset about?" Felicity put the spoon down as she stood up to put the ice cream in the freezer. Olive grabbed his daggers, and started to throw them at the mannequins. Felicity rushed over to him, and immediately put her hands up.

"WOAH WOAH!" She said, picking the daggers up and putting them away. Her hands immediately went on her abdomen.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Baby Queen is angry that Dad is upset at Mom." She said, taking his hand and placing it over where the baby was kicking. His anger lightened, as he dropped to his knees. His hands gently placed on the small bump. "Those are names we're going to have to get used to."

A few moments passed as the two of them sat in silence. Oliver was amazed at how much the little baby has grown inside of Felicity. The moment was interrupted by Rene entering the Arrow Cave, Oliver jumped up as Felicity quickly sat back down at her desk She looked over at the clock and picked up her phone.

"I should be going to Smoak Technologies. I still have a beta to test out and I can't leave Alena there all by herself." Felicity stated, as she picked up her purse and jacket. She walked over Oliver and kissed him gently.

"Text me when you get there and before you leave."

"I will Oliver."

* * *

A/N: UGH this chapter is rough. What would you like to see next?


End file.
